Ultimate Sacrafice
by D3Fan
Summary: New Song Fic of mine, This story is in an alternate Tamer line, one where Takato and Guilmon are shunned by the others. But they finally open up thier eyes when Guilmon and Takato make the ultimate sacrafice there is to save them.


Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone and here I am with a new song fic, which will hopefully be better than that horrendous one I put up before. Well I'll start it off quick so let me tell you what's happening. This is basically an alternate reality tamers line where none of the others like Takato or Guilmon. This takes place after the D-Reaper and the.. whatever that guy was called, you know the dude controlling Rika. Anyways lets start, and I don't own the song " Hero" by Chad Kroeger or digimon.  
  
" Takato, Takatomon wake up!" He heard a familiar high-pitched voice call to him.  
  
" Guilmon, what is it boy, why are you waking me up so late?" The male tamer mumbled from his bed.  
  
The fourteen year old male tamer (A/n: Is that the right age?) turned to see his red dino partner and friend with a serious look on his face. It was that look he always got when a wild digimon appeared. Takato immediately sat up in bed and started to get dressed.  
  
" Let me guess, a wild digimon right?" He spoke without turning around.  
  
Guilmon nodded, and turned around to start for the door. He was only halfway there when he stopped and looked back at his tamer.  
  
" Takato? Will the others be there?" the child like digimon asked.  
  
Takato didn't say a thing, and only stepped pass him and into the hall.  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.  
  
" Spirit Strike!" Three different colors of light flew off the figures staff, impacting with what appeared to be an elephant skeleton that was alive.  
  
In fact that skeleton was alive, it was a SkullMammothmon, a very big, very powerful and very pissed off digimon. Trumpeting loudly, it spun to face its attacker, firing its own attack back.  
  
" Spiral Bone Crusher!"  
  
Sakuyamon leaped out of the way, causing the attack to strike nothing but the ground. Growling a bit, the shaman woman digimon rose to her feet when another figure stepped out of the shadows behind her. This one was a large green cybernetic rabbit, two giant missile pads were adorned on his shoulders, and his face seem to hold a cold glare on it.  
  
" You alright Sakuyamon?" MegaGargomon asked his female companion.  
  
" Me? Oh I'm just fine," the female digimon responded sarcastically, clearly in Rika's voice, " Me and my friend here just decided to do a little workout that's all!"  
  
From inside their spheres, Terriermon and Henry groaned in unison.  
  
" Always the sarcastic one ain't she Henry?" Terriermon asked facing his tamer.  
  
" Yeah nothing we can do about that now can we?"  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
  
Watch as we all fly away.  
  
Gallantmon was getting closer to the fight, I the distance he could hear explosions and the sounds of intense combat. A large explosion however mad him stop abruptly.  
  
That was MegaGargomon's Mega Barrage attack, which must mean that the others are there already.   
  
Gallantmon continued to stand there, questions boiling through his mind. Should he go? Should he help out the people who hated him more than anything in the world? Well besides Rika, Ryo was at the top of her list with him right there in a close second. And Henry, the smart one of the team never liked him from the minute they met.  
  
" You know it's funny Guilmon," Takato spoke from in his sphere, " We call ourselves a team but we really aren't. No one likes me for some strange reason, Rika tries to hurt everyone she can get her hands on and Henry, well Henry almost never agrees with any plan that anyone makes. It's almost like fate is playing a cruel game on us."  
  
From inside his own sphere, Guilmon frowned at the sad look that was on his tamers face. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he knew that Takato was right about everything. He himself was disliked by the other Tamer's digimon as well. Renamon stayed away from him, possibly because she was angry that he was stronger than her. Was it his fault that Takato had made him strong? Then again it wasn't Takato's fault either, seeing as how Takato didn't know that he would be created. Terriermon also seemed to distance himself, a reason Guilmon didn't know why yet.  
  
" Are we going to help them at all Takatomon?"  
  
If he could face vault at the moment he would. Instead Takato just sighed and dimly replied to his partner two words.  
  
" Not yet"  
  
Someone told me that love would all save us.  
  
But how can that be?  
  
Look what love gave us.  
  
A world full of killing, and blood spilling, that  
  
world never came.  
  
" Spiral Bone Crusher!"  
  
The SkullMammothmon once again fired off his attack, this time hitting MegaGargomon and knocking him to the ground. The Vaccine digimon appeared to grin slightly, as if relishing in the thrill of battle. That grin faded however when he was struck from behind by another attack.  
  
" Forgot about me didn't you handsome?" Sakuyamon taunted in Renamon's voice.  
  
Raising her staff once again, Sakyuamon attacked for what seemed like the twentieth time that fight.  
  
" Spirit Strike!"  
  
Once again the three differently colored lights flew at the SkullMammothmon, striking him directly in the face. He trumpeted out in pain as a thick smoke covered where he was. Sakuyamon stood there with a small grin on her face. Rika couldn't help but take the silence as a time to gloat.  
  
" That's what you get for messing with the best tamer there ever..Ack!"  
  
Her words were cut short as the SkullMammothmon charged out of the smoke, swinging his tusks and smashing her into a nearby wall.  
  
" You got to be kidding me!" Sakuyamon muttered in awe as she slid down the brick wall.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
  
Watch as we all fly away.  
  
MegaGargomon watched his opponent careful. Nearby Sakuyamon was on the floor, obviously out of it for the time being.  
  
This thing is tough, tougher than it should be! Henry thought while he and Terriermon circled with the SkullMammothmon.  
  
" Henry don't worry we'll send this over grown butt ugly pachyderm..um packing!" Terriermon finished.  
  
MegaGargomon looked as if he was grinning, but quickly lost that look as his chest plate opened up revealing a row of smaller missile launchers.  
  
" Eat this! MegaBarrage!" Terriermon's voice clearly stated before tons of rockets poured out at SkullMammothmon.  
  
Each missile streaked towards its target, and each one hit. SkullMammothmon once again trumpeted in pain and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Henry, being more cautious than Rika, slowly approached the smoke, his defense still on guard.  
  
" Did we get him?" Terriermon asked from inside his sphere.  
  
The smoke silently cleared, showing no sign of the SkullMammothmon anywhere.  
  
" Yeah we got him" Henry smiled slightly, before turning to go help Rika.  
  
He didn't take more than two steps however when the ground under him started to shake violently.  
  
" What's going on?!" He heard Sakuyamon yell in Rika's voice.  
  
He was about to respond when the ground in front of him gave way, and a form made its way out. It was SkullMammothmon, and he was extremely pissed more than he was a few moments ago.  
  
He must have dug into the ground while the missiles were hitting! Henry thought in amazement.  
  
Before he could do anything however, the enraged SkullMammothmon charged him. MegaGargomon braced himself, but was still shocked when he was thrown backwards and through the wall Sakuyamon had hit only minutes before.  
  
" Ohh..anyone get the license plate of that truck?" Terriermon's voice said, wavering a bit.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do. ( A/n: I know this doesn't fit the story but it is part of the song after all)  
  
Sakuyamon was slammed to the side once again. The SkullMammothmon had been on the attack for God knows how long now, and she along with MegaGargomon hadn't been able to get any attacks off at all.  
  
" Rika, I don't think I can keep this form any longer," Renamon stated in a great deal of pain from her sphere.  
  
Rika nodded and looked to where MegaGargomon was, scratch that, looks like MegaGargomon was out of the fight because all Rika could see was an unconscious Henry and a badly beaten up Terriermon.  
  
They must have ran out of power, which means I'm all by myself now. Rika thought quietly to herself.  
  
Summoning up all the strength she had left, Sakuyamon lifted her staff to once again try and attack. She was however, to weak from all the fighting, and the SkullMammothmon knew this. He charged, ready to impale the Shaman women on his horns, while she started her attack.  
  
" Spirit-"  
  
" Lightning Joust!"  
  
" Stri..HUH?!"  
  
Sakuyamon turned in time to see a very tall and very powerful knight digimon holding off the SkullMammothmon, who trumpeted in anger from the new arrival.  
  
" You ok Sakyuamon?" Gallantmon asked while stepping in front of her.  
  
Sakuyamon didn't answer, but Gallantmon could feel the hateful stare that she was giving him behind his back.  
  
Please not this, not now! Takato thought.  
  
" What are you doing here Gogglehead!? Me and Henry got things under control, we don't need you!" Sakuyamon snapped.  
  
Takato almost groaned, but was surprised when Guilmon answered back in a much harsher voice than he thought he was capable of.  
  
" Look Rika and Renamon, you can both hate us as much as you want along with Henry and Terriermon, me and Takato know that you always will!" Guilmon's voice came from Gallantmon as he held back SkullMammothmon with his shield, " But this time you do need our help, Henry is already down and you have no strength left, so just accept our help!"  
  
Despite the sounds of SkullMammothmon's cries of fury, there was a small moment of silence between the two mega level digimon.  
  
" ..Fine," Sakuyamon muttered before de-evolving to Rika and Renamon.  
  
Gallantmon gave a small sigh of annoyance and pushed SkullMammothmon away with his shield.  
  
Well, time to win this Takato thought.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
  
Watch as we all fly away.  
  
" Spiral Bone Crusher!"  
  
" Shield of the Just!"  
  
The two attacks hit and created a small mini explosion in the air, causing both opponents to back away. Next Gallantmon went on the attack with his lance, slashing at SkullMammothmon who was blocking each slash with his horns. While the two megas fought, Terriermon, Renamon, and Rika watched from the sidelines, annoyed looks on their faces.  
  
" I can't believe he and his partner had the nerve to show up!" Rika said in a hushed angry tone.  
  
" Yeah he should no by now that he's not welcome with us, why does he keep coming to our fights anyway?" Terriermon piped up.  
  
Renamon didn't say a word, all she did was stare up at Gallantmon.  
  
Even in this form he is stronger than me! she thought angrily, I was the best trained of all of us, and the one with the most experience, so how does it come to him being the strongest?!   
  
" Spiral Bone Crusher!"  
  
The three sat there in amusement as SkullMammothmon had managed to knock Gallantmon away and attack his open side. Gallantmon was sent reeling from the attack, crashing to the ground in a big heap.  
  
" Ouch that one must have hurt," Terriermon giggled, causing Rika to laugh as well.  
  
Unknown to them, Gallantmon heard the laughter from his place on the ground. Tears had started to well up in Takato's eyes inside his sphere. Guilmon himself was a little misty eyed, but knew that they had to get rid of SkullMammothmon first.  
  
" Takatomon, don't be sad, I'll always be your friend no matter what, now lets show the others what we can do!"  
  
Takato stared over at his partner's sphere, a few tears spilling down his cheeks.  
  
" Thanks Guilmon, you're the best and only friend I ever had."  
  
A scream quickly brought them to their senses however. Gallantmon shook his head and looked up, a scream almost escaping his own throat. Apparently the SkullMammothmon had gotten bored waiting for him to get up, for now he was going after Rika and the other digimon. It had the cornered, and he knew that there was no way Terriermon and Renamon could defend themselves. The knight digimon rose to his feet quickly, grabbing for his shield. His shield however was not there, it had been destroyed in that last attack. The SkullMammothmon trumpeted loudly in victory and started to charge Rika and the others. Gallantmon had to act fast if he wanted to save them. Grabbing his lance, the knight digimon lunged forward letting out a savage yell.  
  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
  
Watching as we all fly away.  
  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
  
Watching as we all fly away.  
  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
  
Watching as we all fly away.  
  
Silence.that's all there was now. No more noise of battles or explosions, just pure silence. Four figures could be seen standing over what looked like a small carving in the ground.  
  
" I just can't believe it still," one of the figures said quietly in a female voice, " why did he do that? After the way we treated them?"  
  
Another voice answered hers, this time belonging to a male.  
  
" Who knows Rika, but we'll never find out now and it's mostly our fault all this.happened."  
  
Rika looked up at Henry, tears actually showing in her eyes.  
  
" You were lucky you didn't see it Henry, at that moment..I just couldn't believe it."  
  
Henry nodded and turned, picking up his partner Terriermon and putting him on his shoulder. Renamon in the meantime was still just standing there in silence, until Terriermon turned to her.  
  
" Well Renamon, you got what you've always wanted, you're the strongest of all of us now, how does it feel?" he asked, causing the vulpine to turn towards him.  
  
" It feels..wrong," the fox digimon stated quietly.  
  
Terriermon nodded and looked at the ground once more.  
  
" You know, they really weren't that bad of guys now that I think about it."  
  
Henry left soon after with Terriermon, leaving Rika alone with her partner. Rika looked at the carving one last time. It was a crude but very accurate picture of Gallantmon, his shield held in front of him and his lance to the side. Renamon watched with interest as Rika slowly read the writing under it.  
  
" Here lies two of the most heroic beings that we have ever known. Their ultimate sacrifice opened our eyes after all this time. They won't be forgotten by any of us, for to do so would just be another disrespect on our part. Takato, Guilmon, thank you for what you have done, we are eternally sorry for all the hate we aimed at you two. May you both rest in peace, signed Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon."  
  
A tear fell off her cheek and landed on the ground next to the memorial. Standing, she motioned to her partner to follow. And as they walked away from the final resting ground of their now departed friends, both tamer and digimon could have sworn they heard a two separate voices say the same thing in the gentle breeze.  
  
"Your Forgiven."  
  
Disclaimer: Well there you have it everyone my newest song fic for you all. I have to say also that Perfect Couple Season 2 will be put on hold form a bit, just till I get a feeling of how I want the last part to go. Also be on the look out for a chapter update to my story A Secret Life over the next few days. And to let you know I might write a sequel to this, after all I'm pretty sure your all wondering how Gallantmon died now aren't ya? I designed this story to be sad and have a somewhat good end. As for the sequel, well we'll just see what happens, see you later! 


End file.
